


Talya e Marcus

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Love, PWP, facesitting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Marcus vuole provare qualcosa di nuovo con la sua ragazza Talya.





	Talya e Marcus

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al 10° P0rnfest!  
> ORIGINALE F/M facesitting

Talya e Marcus

Talya appoggiò una mano sul fianco e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare le trecce che aveva ai lati del capo. Batté un paio di volte le palpebre e si sfilò le ballerine dorate che indossava. Avanzò di un paio di passi e si tolse i gambaletti che indossava.

“Sei sicuro di volerlo provare, Marcus?” domandò la ragazza. Il giovane ghignò, socchiudendo le labbra sottili. Si grattò il petto muscoloso e socchiuse le gambe, era steso sul divano.

“Paura, tesoro?” le chiese. Le iridi color cielo di Talya si rifletterono in quelle nero pece di lui.

Talya avanzò facendo ondeggiare i fianchi e si sfilò il top bianco che indossava. Lo lasciò cadere per terra e si disfece anche dai pantaloncini inguinali arancione chiaro.

“Io non ho mai paura, amore. Dovresti conoscermi. Mi sembra solo una sciocchezza” ribatté.

La luce aranciata del tramonto filtrava nella stanza, illuminandola. Creava dei giochi di luce sui capelli ramati della giovane e sul corpo roseo del ragazzo.

Marcus era steso totalmente ignudo, il suo membro fremeva mentre la fidanzata proseguiva a spogliarsi.

Talya si sciolse le lunghe trecce. Raggiunse il giovane e gli accarezzò il petto, passando l’indice nella linea dei suoi addominali. Risalì con la mano affusolata fino al suo capezzolo e ci giocherellò.

“Secondo me, questa sciocchezza ti piacerà” sussurrò il giovane. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i suoi capelli biondi. Allungò la mano e accarezzò quella di lei. 

Talya sfilò la mano da quella di lei e si slacciò il reggiseno. Si piegò in avanti e posò le sue labbra piene su quelle sottili di lui, sporcandogliele di lucidalabbra alla ciliegia. 

Marcus le passò la mano tra i capelli, traendola a sé e ricambiò il bacio. Premette le sue labbra avidamente su quelle di lei, intrecciando la sua lingua a quella di Talya. Proseguirono a baciarsi, mentre la ragazza gli saliva a gattoni sul petto.

 Si staccarono, ansanti, con le labbra arrossate. Le pupille di entrambi erano dilatate, Talya fremeva leggermente e Marcus sentì il desiderio al basso ventre pulsare sempre più forte.

“E allora proviamo questo  _facesitting_ ” sussurrò Talya. Si sfilò gli slip candidi, decorati da del merletto e un fiocchettino grande quanto l’unghia del pollice della proprietaria.

Talya si girò e si sedette sul viso di Marcus, rabbrividendo. 

Marcus sporse il naso verso l’alto, respirando con esso. Spalancò la bocca e le prese uno dei due glutei sodi e lisci tra le labbra. Succhiò rumorosamente e lo mordicchiò, arrossando la pelle della giovane. Talya gli strofinò il piede sul fianco, alzando e abbassando le dita. Marcus la leccò all’interno, strappandole un gemito. Mosse lentamente la lingua dentro di lei, sentendola già umida. La saliva colava lungo la bocca del giovane, il respiro di Marcus era irregolare. 

La giovane piegò all’indietro la testa, concentrandosi sui movimenti della lingua di lui. I lunghi capelli rossi le ondeggiavano intorno al viso. Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi ambrate divennero liquide, le gote le si arrossarono. 

Marcus le afferrò le gambe con le mani, premendole le dita sulle cosce e iniziò a muovere su e giù la lingua, oltre che a infilarla con forza dentro di lei. Mugolò di piacere, avvertendo la propria eccitazione aumentare e ritirò la lingua. Lasciò andare le gambe di Talya che si diede la spinta e si mise in ginocchio sul petto di lui, con lo sguardo rivolto alle sue gambe. Si piegò e prese il membro di lui tra le labbra, succhiandolo. 

Marcus si lasciò sfuggire dei gemiti di piacere sempre più forti, Talya gli lambì la punta del membro con la lingua, succhiando sempre più forte.

“’Sto venendo” l’avvertì il biondo. 

Talya gli lasciò andare il membro e si tirò indietro. 

Marcus venne, sporcandosi le gambe di sperma e una goccia schizzò sulla guancia della fidanzata.

“Ti piacciono proprio questi giochetti” sussurrò Talya.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: Strange birds Nightcore.


End file.
